


Surprise

by fringeperson



Series: Fandom Challenge [14]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Don't copy to another site, I will not disavow old fic just because it's old and I'm a better writer now, M/M, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: Yukito wasn't sure that he could believe what he was seeing.~Originally posted in '10
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito
Series: Fandom Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007184
Kudos: 17





	Surprise

Toya was cooking; fairly normal. Sakura was helping him; slightly less normal. Toya hadn't once called her monster or told her to go away and let him do it so she didn't poison anybody; highly abnormal. Yukito wondered what had happened to cause such peaceful cooperation.

A quiet _ding_ sounded from the oven and Toya passed Sakura a piping bag and waved her toward something in the hidden corner of the bench while he removed whatever had been cooking.

"Um..." Yukito said, confusion visible in his clear brown eyes.

The siblings looked up from their tasks and two very different smiles spread across two very different faces.

"Yukito-san!" Sakura cried, though she didn't move from whatever her task was.

"Yuki!" Toya called, putting down his burden from the oven and waving at his friend to come in.

Worried about what was going on, but too curious now to back away, Yukito approached the already set table, and was greeted by the last family member who was at home.

"Hello Yue," Kero said, jumping up from the table to hover in front of his brother's disguise. "How've you been?"

"Busy with part time work," Yukito admitted to the creature that looked a lot like a little plushie. "Do you know what this is about?" he asked quietly.

"Well..." Kero said, scratching the back of his head.

"No Kero, it's Onii-chan's to tell," Sakura said, coming out of the kitchen with a bottle of fizzy drink from the fridge.

Toya smiled and exited the kitchen behind Sakura with four plates balanced carefully in his hands, which he expertly laid around the table.

"Your father isn't home?" Yukito asked, sitting down where Toya indicated as Sakura poured drinks.

"He's at a dig," Sakura answered.

Conversation was normal through the dinner, though none of them would tell Yukito why he was being served such a lavish dinner. Until dessert.

Sakura cleared the plates and put them in the dishwasher before going to the hidden corner of the kitchen and fiddling with something.

"Now do I get to find out what's going on?" Yukito asked, looking over at Toya.

Toya got out of his seat and came around to stand behind Yukito's chair, bending down and wrapping his arms around the silver-haired boy's shoulders.

"Happy birthday Yuki," he whispered, kissing his friend's ear.

Yukito froze for a moment in surprise before turning to Toya.

"Toya..."

"I'm going over to Tomoyo's house after we've had dessert, and Kero's coming too, so you have the house to yourselves," Sakura said, knowing what was going on between her brother and the moon guardian better than they really wanted her to. Both of the older guys turned to look at her with mild disbelief just as she emerged from the kitchen carrying the cake, sparklers and candles lit and carefully piped icing on top.

"Thank you Sakura-chan," Yukito said at last.

"Make a wish, Yuki," Toya whispered in his love's ear.

"Then blow out the candles!" Kero piped up. "I want cake!"

Yukito laughed, and obliged.


End file.
